powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeing Red
Tommy went down to Lauren's house and knocked on the door. Lauren looked outside of her window. "Hi!" said Lauren, "how may I help you?" "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I want to know if you would like to become a ranger again!" "Again?" said Lauren, "how do you know that I was a ranger before? "All previous and current rangers are stored in a database!" "Oh, I see!" said Lauren, "I guess that I'm in!" "Great!" said Tommy, "let's go to the base!" Tommy and Lauren teleported to the Temple of Power. Lauren was astonished by the Temple of Power and the lower level base. She was happy to meet Ninjor. "Okay!" said Tommy, "I'm going to search for the other two!" Tommy went to Cole's house and knocked on the door. Cole looked from his window. He opened the door. "Yeah?" asked Cole, "wait a minute! I recognize you! You and me were there when we faced the Machine Empire and won! What's up, man?" "Hey," said Tommy, "want to become a ranger again?" "Sure," said Cole, "if it is possible!" "Well, it is!" said Tommy, "would you like to come with me to the base?" "Sure!" said Cole. "Then, let's go!" said Tommy. Tommy and Cole went to the Temple of Power. Cole was astonished by the temple. Cole was glad to meet Lauren and Ninjor. "There's one more person that I have to get," said Tommy, "I will be right back!" Tommy went to Jason's house. He knocked on the door. Jason looked out of his window. Jason opened the door. "Tommy!" said Jason, "I'm so glad that you are here! So, what's up?" "Would you like to become a ranger again?" asked Tommy. "Yeah!" said Jason, "what do I do?" "Come with me to the base," said Tommy. Tommy and Jason came to the base. "Alright, everyone," said Tommy, "let's have a brief meeting!" They all went to a room in the temple which resembled a meeting room. "Shall we get started?" asked Ninjor. "I'm glad to have you three aboard!" said Tommy, "you are all red rangers. You are also the fire team. Your powers are based on the element of fire. Jason, you have the Power Sword. Cole, you have the Power Lance. Lauren, you have the Power Shield. Together, you will form the Fire Might. I know that all of you know what zords are. You will each have zords. Jason, you have the Falcon Fire Zord. Cole, you have the Bear Fire Zord. Lauren, you have the Wolf Zord. Together, they will form the Fire Megazord. It is armed with the Fire Saber. Each of you also have a short sword and two blasters. Are there any questions?" Silence was in the room. "Okay, I'll continue!" said Tommy, "we are fighting the Macian empire. They are one of the main empires that we face. King Zor and Queen Gori are the heads of the empires. Beware! They can be dangerous. They have four warriors. They are Kakos, Sapros, Detos, and Maxor. Their forces are the Wolf WSingers. They fight on ground, in miniature aircraft, or in miniature tanks. Are there any questions?" Ninjor gave them their morphers. The morphers resembled the morphers of the original rangers. "What are these?" asked Lauren. "They are your morphers," said Ninjor, "if you press the button on the left, you will morph!" They tried the morphers and they were satisfied. "So," said Tommy, "would you like to try out your powers?" "They all responded affirmatively. "Good," said Tommy, "there are some Wolf Wingers in Addison Bay who are harassing the citizens. They could use your help!" "Right!" said Jason, "let's go, everyone!" They morphed and went to the scene. At first, they were having a rough time with the Wolf Wingers. Then Cole combined two of the Wolf Wingers together and they both disintegrated. "Hey, everyone!" said Cole, "put them together! That's how they disintegrate!" The others did not understand him at first, but then they got the picture. Their fight with the Wolf Wingers became easier. They did not get a chance to defeat all of the Wolf Wingers. King Zor took the remainder of the Wolf Wingers back to Colice. The rangers returned to the Temple of Power. "Who are these people?" asked King Zor. "They're the Power Rangers, dear!" said Queen Gori, "they are a bunch of good-doers! I hate them!" "I will not accept defeat!" said King Zor, "I will not give up on conquering Earth! "Rangers," said Ninjor, "they already know that we are out there and we are the only thing that are standing in their way. We can't let anything get passed us. We are a people who are protecting others. We can't give up. Keep your identities as a secret and don't use your powers for your own personal gain. And remember, as a ranger, you are always on duty!" Lauren, Cole, and Jason smiled. "Good job, everyone!" said Ninjor. Category:Power Rangers: Rangers of Promise Category:Episode